Second Chance
by Becca283
Summary: 102 Dalmations. This follows Kevin Shepard two years after Cruella DeVille went back into prison and her millions went to Second Chance. Chloe broke up with Kevin, and a new girl, Rebecca (guess who) enters his life after a long and painful road behind


1.  
Kevin Shepard was signing a paper for the assistant director of the dog pound for a dog he had just taken in to his London dog shelter, Second Chance. The man said, "Good luck with this one. You'll need it." Kevin smiled and handed the paper back. Kevin knelt down to the rotweiller that was standing next to him. He said, "You couldn't be that mean." The rotweiller growled at him.  
He started to bring the dog in when he heard a car pull up. A young woman stepped out and looked around. The dog shelter looked very inviting. It was bright, chipper, and the cute guy standing in front couldn't hurt either! She walked up to him and said, "Hello." Kevin knew immediately she was American. He asked, "Can I help you?" The girl said, "I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Kevin Shepard." Kevin said, "Look no further. What can I do for you, miss?" The girl said, "My name is Rebecca Harrison. I was referred here by a job agency. Are you looking for a receptionist?" Kevin said, "Rebecca, looks like you found the right place. Come in."  
Rebecca followed Kevin into the reception room. He said, "Welcome to Second Chance. This will be your desk, and you will answser the phones. Calls about abandoned or found dogs go to Evan, injured dogs to our house veterinarian, Dr.Ferry, and anything else to me." Rebecca said, "Oh, so you have the fun job." Kevin said, "Yeah, that's me." Rebecca asked, "How much will I be paid?" Kevin said, "You get nine pounds an hour." Rebecca said, "That's a lot, isn't it?" Kevin said, "After Cruella De Vill gave us her millions, we can afford it." Rebecca said, "I'll take the job." Kevin said, "Welcome aboard. It'll be good to see a new smiling face around this place."  
Rebecca had sat down to work hours ago when a blonde woman walked in. She asked, "Can I please speak to Mr. Shepard," in a British accent. Rebecca said, "Of course, one moment." She called Kevin into the room. Kevin walked in and saw the woman. "Hello, Chloe," he said. Chloe said, "I'm just here to get the things i left here. I believe I also left Oddball's favorite chew toy." Kevin handed her a box. She said, "Kevin, I wish we could..." Kevin interrupted her, "Chloe, we've talked enough. It's best now if we just part our ways. Wattlesworth gives Oddball his best." Chloe smiled and said, "I guess this is goodbye." She walked out. Kevin just stared at the door. He looked at Rebecca and said, "Year and a half of being her boyfriend, she decides to break up with me and move to France." Rebecca said, "I'm sorry. I know how it is. I came to England to get away from a relationship." Kevin asked, "What happened?" Rebecca said, "He was always yelling at me, and the day I left, he punched me in the face." Kevin said, "He should be beaten and thrown in the sewers." Rebecca laughed. "Back to work I guess," she said.  
Near five in the afternoon, Kevin walked into the reception area. He asked, "Do you have any family here?" Rebecca said, "I'm staying with my cousin, Marie. She lives in Westminster." Kevin said, "Well, it's about closing time. You can shut down the computer and get ready to leave now." Rebecca said, "Thanks." She closed everything down. He put on a jacket and scarf. She grabbed her purse and stood up. He held the door open for her. She smiled and walked out. They stood in front for a few seconds. He looked at her. She was admiring Big Ben. He said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 8." Rebecca said, "I'll be there." He looked at her again, then said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She got in her cab and drove off. Evan walked up to him. "She's a beauty." Kevin said, "Sure is. Poor girl. I hope she likes it here."  
Rebecca opened the door to her cousin's flat. She shouted, "Marie, I'm home!" Marie shouted back, "I'm in the kitchen." Rebecca walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Marie asked, "How was your first day?" Rebecca said, "It was great. The guy I work for is really nice." Marie asked, "Is he single?" Rebecca said, "Marie, I am not interested in going out with anyone right now. But, for the record, yes, he is single. His ex came by today." Marie said, "Is he cute?" Rebecca laughed and said, "Oh my gosh, yes! He's got dark brown hair, brown eyes, this smile that melts you, and an accent to go with it!" Marie smiled at her. She said, "Girl, you've got a crush!" Rebecca said, "No way." Marie said, "Oh, by the way, your mom called today. Jack was scentenced to two years probation." Rebecca shouted, "He breaks my leg, arm, and tries to kill me and all he has to do is be on probation?!" Marie said, "Sorry, hun."  
Rebecca laid awake in her bed. She thought about Kevin. He was so handsome, but she was extreemly warry. Jack came into her head. She remembered the night he hit her. What she didn't tell Kevin was that he hit her... with his car. She was trying to run from him. He had threatened to kill her because she broke up with him. He was so stupid, though. He hit her in front of a cop. She shook her head and thought about Kevin again. She smiled, turned over and fell asleep. 


End file.
